The One That Got Away
by BladeGuy9
Summary: A few months after Finn's death, Marceline visits his grave and sings a song that explains her feelings toward Finn. First songfic, R&R please.


The One That Got Away

By BladeGuy9

BladeGuy9: A good friend of mine recommended that I write a Finnceline one-shot song fic based off of Katy Perry's new song "The One That Got Away". So after careful consideration, I figure, why not? This one goes out to KanadeTachibana. Also, this is not part of my main series.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

><p>Marceline lies on her soft, cushiony sofa, staring up at the ceiling. She had gotten rid of her old, hard sofa for one reason and one reason only. "Finn," the vampire queen mutters softly. She cringes ever so slightly because the name mostly brings back a terrible memory: Finn's death. Turning on her side, she closes her eyes, trying to remember the good times she had with the human boy.<p>

She remembers all the adventures she had with him when he was only thirteen. When she first met him, making him his henchman, helping him when a date with Princess Bubblegum to the movies, tricking him and Jake into thinking they were vampires, him and Jake traveling into her memories because of Ash, and trying to open the Door of the Door Lords. There was also the time he released her father from the Night-o-sphere. _Boy was that emotionally exhausting, _she thinks. Out of all those memories, the one that sticks out most was when she helped him try to win a date with Bubblegum.

Bubblegum turned him down only because she had a whistling match to prepare for and she thought he was a psycho for awhile. Finn had then tried to ask Marceline out to the movies, but she turned him down until he told her they would go just as friends. Back then, she wasn't interested in Finn romantically; she liked him just as a friend, plus he all ready had a crush on Bubblegum.

But as the years passed, Marceline's interest in Finn slowly turned from a friend interest to a love interest. By the time he was fifteen, Bubblegum had admitted that she did like him, but not in a romantic way. Finn just had to face the facts, so he went to Marceline for comfort. She helped him forget about her by simply hang out and go on an adventure. They fought a giant Why-Wolf beast terrorizing a small village. During the battle, Marceline had gotten cornered and was injured, but Finn swooped in and finished the beast off.

"_Keep your paws away from the Queen!" _She remembers him saying that before he finished it off. Finn had then treated her wounds, which surprised her because his wounds were far greater than hers.

"_Finn, what about your wounds; they are far greater than mine," _she had said.

"_Other's injuries always come before mine," _he had said. She was touched that Finn put her minor injuries before his. After he treated her, Marceline watched in amazement as he treated himself. Once finished, he tried to get up, but winced in pain.

"_Finn, you're not in any condition to be walking around at the moment; how about I take you home?" _she had offered. Finn knew she was right and accepted the offer. So she had flown him back to the Tree Fort, where Jake was all ready sleeping. Marceline laid Finn in his bed.

"_Thanks for helping me get my mind off of Bubblegum,"_ he whispered.

"_Don't mention it,"_ she had whispered back. _"Guess I'll catch you later."_ She went to fly out the window, but stopped and turned back toward him. As he got into his sleeping bag, she had gone over and laid a quick kiss on his lips; she flew out the window quickly afterwards. This left Finn confused since he knew she would usually give him a peck on the cheek. But, he had eventually figured it was probably one of her mind games and thought nothing of it.

A year later, on Finn's sixteenth birthday, Marceline had formed a surprise party for him. Finn was overly joyous, now knowing why nobody was around that day. At some point after the party, Finn and Marceline were alone outside looking up at the stars.

"_Thanks for throwing me this party, Marceline."_

"_Hey, I figure I'd plan something instead of Jake pulling a prank on you like he did your thirteenth."_

"_How did you know what Jake was gonna do?"_

"_He told me after I told everyone my plan."_

"_Ah."_

"_Sorry I don't have don't have a gift though; I was so busy planning the party that I forgot."_

"_It's okay; the party is gift enough." _He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a nice, warm hug. Normally, Marceline's would've tried to pull away and punch him in the arm saying that he should know she doesn't do hugs. That wasn't the case this time. Instead, the vampire queen had wrapped her arms around the hero. When they finished the hug, Marceline had kissed on the lips like she had that one night a year ago. This time; however, it was a longer kiss. She pulled away, blushing harder than ever before. Finn was speechless.

"_Listen, I gotta go. See you around, Finn,"_ she said, flying off into the night, leaving Finn dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Marceline's eyes quickly shoot open when she feels something licking her face. She sits up and looks down. Her zombie poodle, Schwabl, is seen standing on its hind legs and front paws on the edge of the sofa. A small smile forms on her face as she pets the undead dog's head. Marceline looks over at a night stand and grabs a picture. Inside the photo are her and Finn. She stares at the photo for awhile, remembering all the good times. Finally, she gets up, grabs her axe-bass, and heads somewhere she should've a long time ago.<p>

As she flies through the night skies of Ooo, Marceline looks down below and sees many creatures hard still cleaning up and repairing the mess caused by The Lich. Marceline remembers that day like it was yesterday.

By the time Finn was seventeen, Marceline had finally admitted to herself that she loved Finn. Finn; however, was unaware of her attraction toward him. So, the day Marceline wanted to tell Finn how she felt about him was the day The Lich obtained his old body back. He went to Billy's lair and killed him right there, wanting to make sure he wouldn't interfere with his plans. Word got out that Billy had been killed, and soon after, The Lich sent his army all across Ooo and had them destroy everything in their path. This caused a giant war to break out; all of Ooo against The Lich. The only way to defeat The Lich was the gauntlet of the hero, Billy. However, during Finn and Jake's first encounter with The Lich, he destroyed it. But, Finn knew that Billy still had his other gauntlet. So Finn and Jake went on a quest to find his other gauntlet. Marceline had tagged along because she wanted The Lich gone for good and she wanted to be close to Finn.

The gang eventually came across the remains of Billy; his gauntlet next to him and still on his hand. Finn grabbed it and put it on. After a moment of silence, they head over to The Lich's lair. Once they arrived, they are quickly attacked, but Billy's gauntlet made quick work of the guards. Finn, Jake, and Marceline made their way down to The Lich's power well. On the other side of it, the evil tyrant stood, looking down on them. A battle quickly broke out between them and they fought their hardest. In the end, it was down to Finn and The Lich. Jake and Marceline were knocked out, but fought a good battle. Finn pulled out his sword and held it in his gauntlet hand. The sword instantly went from a regular old sword to new, powerful sword. Bubblegum had dubbed it 'The Sword of the Hero'. The battle had quickly turned around in Finn's favor. He stabbed The Lich in the chest, ending his reign of terror and the war. However, The Lich was not finished yet.

"_I'm not going down alone! If I die, I'm taking you with me, Finn!" _he had said. At this point, Marceline had become conscious and saw what was going down. A bright flash occurred and The Lich's remains were seen, along with a motionless Finn, the gauntlet, and the sword of the hero.

"_Finn, no!" _Marceline had cried, rushing over to him and picking up his lifeless corpse. _"Finn, please don't die!" _She brought his corpse in for a hug, waiting to see if he would move. He remains motionless. This brings tears to Marceline's eyes. _"I… I love you, Finn! I love you! Just please get up!" _she cried, tears running down her face. Nothing happens, and she sadly accepts the fact that Finn, her love, is dead. She wished she would've told him sooner, but she never got the chance. Marceline had got up and left, no longer able to look at Finn's lifeless corpse. As soon as she was gone, Jake had woken up and found Finn's corpse. He brought it, the gauntlet, and the sword back to Bubblegum, who was just as devastated as Jake and Marceline. Days later, they held Finn's funeral. Marceline couldn't muster the strength to go to it because she couldn't bare the fact that Finn had died. And she regrets not going to his funeral.

* * *

><p>Marceline flies to the Candy Kingdom's graveyard. In the dead center of the graveyard sits Finn's grave. A statue of him was made instead of a tombstone so people will remember him for what he was: a hero. The statue of Finn is seen with a large smile on his face and his fist high in the air. Before the statue, the Sword of the Hero is sticking in the ground. The gauntlet is on the hilt of the sword. Marceline lands and looks up at the statue.<p>

"Hey, Finn. I know I didn't come to your funeral, and I know I should've. But, I just couldn't bear with the fact that you are dead," says Marceline talking as if Finn were standing right before her. Tears form in her eyes, but she manages to hold them back. "I don't know if you can hear me or if you could hear me back then when I first found you dead, but… I love you, Finn. I wanted to tell you, but then the war broke out and I never got a chance." She stands in front of the grave in silence, wondering if something will happen. Eventually, she pulls out her axe-bass. "I've been listening to a song that pretty much sums up my feelings. So, I don't know if you can hear me, but… here it is." Marceline begins playing her bass, matching the song she has been listening to.

"Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make-out in your mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th birthday  
>We got matching tattoos"<p>

"Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you"<p>

Marceline begins remembering all the good times with Finn and their past adventurers, causing tears to form in her eyes.

"In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world"<p>

"In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away"

A memory of Finn and Marceline's first meeting flashes into her mind. She couldn't believe she was that cruel to him and Jake. But back then, she didn't love him though. Now that she looks back on it, she realizes she was too cruel. She continues keeping the beat of the song going.

"I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other We made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on (whoa)"<p>

"Someone said that you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<p>

Another memory flashed in Marceline's mind. She remembers one time when Finn came over to watch a movie with her and she was snuggling up against him and how he put his arm around her.

"But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world"<p>

"In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away"<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-one<br>The o-o-o-o-one  
>The o-o-o-o-one<br>The one that got away"

Marceline knew that the last two lines of this bridge always got her.

"All this money can't buy me a time machine (No)  
>Can't replace you with a million rings (No)<br>I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
>Cause now I pay the price"<p>

Tears gushed out of Marceline's eyes as she finishes up the song.

"In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world"<p>

"In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-one<br>The o-o-o-o-one  
>The o-o-o-o-one"<p>

"In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away"

Marceline drops to her knees and she drops her axe-bass as she finishes the song. With her head hanging, she bawls her eyes out, wishing Finn was still here. Then, in front of the statue, a small light glows and gradually gets larger. It lowers itself in front of Marceline. She looks up, her eyes filled with tears. The light then begins taking on a form, a human form. The light eventually dies down and a seventeen year old Finn stands before her.

"F…Finn?" she questions, wiping the tears away.

"Hey, Marceline," he says, a smile on his face.

"Finn… how are you doing this? What's going on?" she asks, getting up.

"Look, I don't have much time, but… I heard what you said Marceline. I heard what you sang."

Marceline just stares at him. "Re…really?"

Finn nods. "I just came to let you know that… I love you, too."

Marceline's eyes widen. "Finn…"

Finn takes Marceline's hands and pulls her close. "If I were still alive, I'd be dating the prettiest undead girl I ever laid eyes upon."

Marceline blushes, her cheeks turning redder than a strawberry. She notices Finn starting to fade away. "Finn… please don't go."

"I'm sorry, Marceline." He then kisses her on the lips, and she melts in his arms. He pulls away and looks at her. "I'll always be with you, Marceline, right here," he says, pointing at her heart. Marceline's eyes well up with tears and she hugs him.

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Marceline." With that, Finn fades away. Marceline wipes the tears away and smiles. She grabs her axe-bass and flies off back to her place, knowing that her love loves her back.


End file.
